Over
OVER, é a segunda abertura do anime Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, interpretado por Little Glee Monster e foi substituída por It's all in the game. Letra Rōmaji Mirai doudou mune hatte Mayou hima naki kyou ga kyoukaisen Ima wa ima wa Mada nakazu ni iyou Jissai no mirai de Issho ni negatta sekai ga Aru yo aru yo mada Shinjiteru kara Tsuyo gatte kizutsuke kizutsuita Kimi to no namida moyou Sore mo ima ja sukoshi setsunai Kagayaki irodoru ichi peeji Tsugi wo mekuru tsuyosa ni natteta Dorama no saki ni uzumaku no wa Saidai no yume no tsuzuki Mirai doudou mune hatte Ima yareru sa kyou ga kyoukaisen Mata ne mata ne Waratte iwasete Nanmon nan da kanjouron Nanimokamo ni mayou kedo Nobasu nobasu te ni Mitou no shin tenkai Kanji 未来堂々胸張って 迷う暇なき今日が境界線 今は　今は まだ泣かずにいよう 実際の未来で 一緒に願った世界が あるよ　あるよまだ 信じてるから 強がって傷つけ傷ついた キミとの涙模様 それも今じゃ少し切ない 輝き彩る1ページ 次をめくる　強さになってた ドラマの先に渦巻くのは 最大の夢の続き 未来堂々胸張って 今やれるさ　今日が境界線 またね　またね 笑って言わせて 難問なんだ感情論 何もかもに迷うけど 伸ばす　伸ばす手に 未踏の新展開 Português Fique em pé orgulhosamente, em frente ao futuro Sem tempo para hesitar, hoje é o limite Por agora, por agora Vou guardar as lágrimas para depois! No futuro real que está por vir O mundo que nós sempre desejamos Estamos esperando, estamos esperando Eu acredito nele! Agindo como durões, machucamos uns aos outros Um padrão de lágrimas que divido com você Agora sinto falta até disso Enquanto essa única página brilha fortemente Me deu a força necessária para virar a próxima página Formando um turbilhão no fim desse trama Está a continuação do nosso maior sonho Para tornar isso realidade, vou tentar mais uma vez E quanto a você? Está pronto para isto? Se as noites forem longas, se forem longas Vamos acabar com elas! Mesmo que nossos limites sejam ainda maiores Se não nos divertimos, será nossa última batalha Quando nós corremos, mais nós corremos Haverá novos descobertas em nosso coração Se não vemos os rumores com nossos próprios olhos Nunca saberemos a verdade sobre o assunto Dias de aflição trazem chuvas sem fim Mas pode se tornar um lugar onde a coragem reside Nós sempre levamos isso muito a sério Uma vez que estamos além da nossa última cena Vamos começar a correr e seguir nossos sonhos! Fique em pé orgulhosamente, em frente ao futuro Nós conseguiremos, hoje é o limite Até mais, até mais Só sorria e me deixe dizer isso Esse argumento sentimental é complicado E vamos nós perder a cada curva Mas logo além, além do nosso alcance Está um desenrolar inexplorado! Mesmo que o caminho de amanhã Não seja descarrilado pelas nuvens lá de cima O significado de nossas vidas é inumerável Podemos continuar procurando por eles Podemos levantar com orgulho algum dia Mesmo que seja apenas um pouco mais forte Vamos viver assim, viver assim De mãos dadas com a felicidade No futuro real que está por vir O mundo que nós sempre desejamos Estamos esperando, estamos esperando Eu ainda acredito Fique em pé orgulhosamente, em frente ao futuro Nós conseguiremos, hoje é o limite Até mais, até mais Só sorria e me deixe dizer isso Esse argumento sentimental é complicado E vamos nós perder a cada curva Mas logo além, além do nosso alcance Está um desenrolar inexplorado! Personagens Os personagens por ordem de aparição: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Chōchō Akimichi * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Metal Lee * Iwabee Yuino * Denki Kaminarimon * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Sumire Kakei * Mitsuki * Naruto Uzumaki * Kagura Karatachi * Shino Aburame * Anko Mitarashi * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake en:OVER Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Aberturas Boruto